


A Winter’s Ball

by harriet_jane



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harriet_jane/pseuds/harriet_jane
Summary: (Well, the main idea was from Hamilton, it was surprisingly Burr that convinced Maria to step up for herself. She wondered why they always stuck close despite their opposite personalities.)ANGELICA POV.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	A Winter’s Ball

Angelica was furious.

She remembered her sister practically floating with anticipation, a charged energy of euphoria compared to her usual gentle demeanour, as she clutched the signed love letter written by her and dancing around her dorm. Compliments and rants and gushing about the one and only Alexander Hamilton.

The blazing fire of the campus. The reason Jefferson stopped teasing Peggy of her standards in fashion and her naive, quiet personality, the reason these is an entire article dedicated to his writing brilliancy, the reason school had a mock debate in law, the reason even Maria Reynolds had the courage to step away from her abusive boyfriend.

_(Well, the main idea was from Hamilton, it was surprisingly Burr that convinced Maria to step up for herself. She wondered why they always stuck close despite their opposite personalities.) ___

____

He also overworked at times; he knew how to maintain a good difference between “I’m this fucking close to dying” and “I died”. At stressful times, especially midterms. The boy would tire his throat by screaming too much and snapping at random professors. He only snapped at Washington once－ he had a handful of (possibly blind) respect for the professor. Based on her meeting him the first time during midterms, she can conclude he did not like to wait and was very, very impatient.

There were also rumors about this boy. Rumors that he had an amazing tongue, nimble fingers and an abrasive attitude (doomed to those who interpret it in a very different way). They were all really torn down from his qualities during debates; Angelica knew Hamilton deserved his ranking in the school and he didn’t sleep his way up.

_Sometimes she did question herself about it before she went to bed. ___

____

Many felt head over heels for Hamilton, including Eliza. Angelica had given her tips to draw him in (“If he doesn’t like you, it’s his loss!”) with some extra notes from her boyfriend John Church.

With much pestering and teasing, Eliza agreed to ask Alexander out for the upcoming Winter’s Ball－ (a fancy name for a counter-prom, or at least Angelica thought.)

What she wasn’t prepared for her sister to become so downhearted and silent. No matter what Angelica said, Eliza refused to say a word. Angelica deduced that Hamilton had rejected her very harshly.

And he wasn’t going to get away with that.

**- ******

********

Of course Hamilton would spend his time at the library when no one was present. Fury swept in her at the very sight of him, but she held her tongue and decided to strike when Hamilton was down; he was a fire that would eventually burn himself out. Soon to be his downfall. 

_(Maybe not if someone was there to cool it.) ___

____

As she approached him from afar, three new figures slipped into her view. With her eyebrows raised, Angelica continued to walk perfectly normally towards Hamilton with a smile, but slowed down for eavesdropping sake. 

Because it was the ultimate trio; Jefferson, Madison and Burr. They usually targeted students for blackmailing purposes, and Angelica had never had the chance to catch them as Head Girl. But this was a different role; a woman who knows her sister like she knows her own mind, and wanting revenge.

She turned a few feet away from them, trying to not stand out too brightly in her pink attire. 

“… I can almost see the headline, your career is done.”

“I hope you saved some money for when you’re on the street－”

“You best turn around and drop out without shame while you still have the chance.”

Angelica silently cursed to herself as the trio left. She didn’t manage to listen to a single thing they said. Of course, she didn’t want Hamilton expelled- she knew her own anger was blinded by the protection and pride of her sisters and some actions are irrational. But she wanted some blackmail as well.

Nevermind. She can always rely on her sharp and witty tongue before groaning as Burr reentered. What did he want?

She watched as they exchanged some conversation. Burr shut Hamilton’s laptop and looked exasperated, and Hamilton’s usual piercing gaze softened, which alarmed Angelica a little and－ oh goodness, did Burr just kiss Hamilton on the cheek?

“Not now” was what Angelica could read through Hamilton’s lips giggles. Burr’s smile widened. She slid to the nearest shelf beside them and began to eavesdrop. She still had intentions to slap Hamilton in the face.

“Aaron, what am I going to do? They’re going to end me.” Hamilton groaned.

“I’m part of the group, remember? I can help you. They don’t need to know we’re in a relationship. The school doesn’t need to know where they got these marks from.”

“ _Aaron _.”__

____

____

Hamilton, warning Burr to rational? This was too much. 

“We’ll get through this. We’ll get them expelled before they do.” Burr said with an air of little passion.

Hamilton hummed and Angelica heard some shuffle of paper. “Also, I rejected Elizabeth Schuyler today. She wanted to take me to the Winter’s Ball.”

“Yes, I’ve heard. Word travels fast.”

“Well “word said” she was too upset to greet anyone. Her sister is going after me, isn’t she?”

Damn right she is. Or maybe not.

Angelica heard Burr sigh. “Alexander, you didn’t reject her directly because she didn’t ask you directly. You heard it from students, correct－?”

“Yeah, and I said “I didn’t want to”. That’s all I said!”

“Really? Well they said you would rather date a trashcan－”

“Do you believe their perspective over _mine _?” Hamilton questioned with a growl.__

____

____

“No! I’m just telling you what Eliza thought you said!” Burr yelled. “And Angelica is definitely going after you. Unless… unless you change your mind and… take her.”

There was a very deafening screech of a chair and a loud bang. “What? Of course not! Aaron, please. I’m not taking anyone out if I can’t take you.”

“Alexander, we’re not official. You can still break up with me and no one would know. They don’t even think we’re compatible.” Burr retorted.

“No.” Hamilton snapped, and Angelica could practically hear the passion in his tone, “The Winter’s Ball is in a week. We are going to find blackmail against Jefferson and end this bullshit once and for all. Then I’m going to take you to the Ball and we’re going to have the best time in our entire fucking lives. Who cares what they think? Who cares if we have different political views? We’re enough.”

Angelica heard Burr ready to respond but it was gone with the wind when she heard－ well, something. Whatever Hamilton did, it made Burr stutter and made Hamilton himself bark a laugh.

“My dorm or yours?” Burr asked after a minute of silence－ or maybe it was blessed euphoria for the two.

“Yours. Lee is staying over at mine with John and they’re arguing.”

The pair left, and Angelica turned just to manage to catch a glimpse of their hands intertwined before exiting.

－

“Eliza.”

Her sister looked up, tear streaked.

“Oh goodness. Let me explain what happened－ after that you promise not to tell anyone?”

Eliza nodded.

“And I need you to do something－ tomorrow－ for me.”

－

17:08 pm, a Winter’s Ball, Alexander and Aaron are the envy of all.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr as harriet-jane.


End file.
